


Welcome to Sweet Valley

by MrToddWilkins



Series: Fannish scripts [1]
Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Series: Fannish scripts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689898





	1. Introduction

One of the missed chances of the TV world was the chance to develop,in the 80s,a cinematic universe based on the many Sweet Valley series of Francine Pascal. These books captured the hearts (and invited the snark) of many a teenage girl. As it was there wasn’t an SV show until the 90s,by which time the readership had mostly moved on to other things. This is an attempt to explore what may have been.


	2. Episode outline

Season 1

1\. Sweet Valley (pilot episode) - introduction. A little bit of plot (?)

2\. Double Love - as in the book.

3\. Secrets - as per book.

4\. Playing with Fire - as per book.

5\. Power Play - as per book.

6\. Wrong Kind of Girl - as per book.

7\. Bitter Rivals - first original plot of ours.

8\. Racing Hearts - as per book.

9\. When Love Dies - as per book.

10\. Promises - as per book.

11\. Rags to Riches - as per book.

12\. Love Letters - original plot.

13\. Marking Time - original plot.

14\. Winter Carnival - original plot.

15\. The Cheer-off - original plot.

16\. Too Much in Love - original plot.

17\. Sweet Valentine - original plot.

18\. Memories - as per book / original plot.

19\. Betrayal? - original plot.

20\. Spring Fever - original plot.

21\. The New Jessica - original plot.

22\. The IQ Cometh - original plot.

23\. Academic All-Star - original plot.

24\. The Class Trip (season finale) - original plot.

25\. Perfect Summer (TV movie to set up Season 2)


	3. The theme song

Vocals by June Angela

(Verse 1)

Elizabeth and Jessica,

Twins but apart,

Jess has a wicked smile,

And Liz has a heart,

Elizabeth and Jessica,

Twins though they are,

Liz is the angel,

And Jess plays a star,

(Chorus)

Sweet Valley High,

Sweet Valley High (x2)

(Verse 2)

Elizabeth and Jessica,

Two of a kind,

They’re alike in all ways,

Except in the mind,

Elizabeth and Jessica,

Lizzie’s so smart,

But Jess doesn’t play fairly,

In games of the heart....

(Repeat chorus)


	4. Eventual cast list

April Rivers.........Elizabeth Wakefield

Lianne Rivers...............Jessica Wakefield

Tom Hanks..............Ned Wakefield 

Blair Brown........Alice Wakefield

Jill Deveau...........Caroline Pearce 

Lea Thompson...........Cara Walker

Kirsten Franklin.......Lila Fowler  
  
Jennifer Beals......Regina Morrow

Matt Damon...........Todd Wilkins

Tate Donovan........Bruce Patman

Mark Ayles.........Ken Matthews

Molly Ringwald........Penny Ayala

Kelly Preston........Olivia Davidson

Barry Primus.........Nicolas Morrow

Pamela Adlon.......Dana Larson

Stacey Adlon........Amy Sutton

Emily Longstreth.........Enid Rollins

Blythe Gleason..........Emily Mayer

Anna Entwhistle......Lynne Henry

Michael Link.......Steven Wakefield

Gina Gershon......Tricia Martin

Julie Dolan.......Nora Dalton

Crystal Thomas......Annie Whitman

Cynthia Gibb...........Maria Santelli

Neal Duke........Winston Egbert   
  
Amanda Peterson.......Jean West

Sabrina Bouvier........Sandra Bacon

Leanne Bouvier........Helen Bradley 


	5. Season 2 outline

  1. Back to School - original plot
  2. Lovestruck - original plot
  3. The Pfeiffer Film - original plot
  4. Uh Oh Seven - original plot
  5. Oracle On Air - original plot
  6. Forbidden Love - original plot
  7. A Sweet Valley Homecoming - TV movie
  8. White Lies - original plot 
  9. Love on the Line - original plot
  10. Hot Rocket - original plot (is this your Thunderbirds tribute,Dan?)




End file.
